


The Quarry

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: AU, B has a piss kink lol, Breast Fondling, Emotional Grooming, Fingering, Hand Feeding, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Stalking, Trans Light Yagami, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Light is walking home, he happens upon a stranger. But this stranger may not be such a stranger at all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!

Boy. It could see the boy. Face up, eyes slit tight in concentration as he walked home. The curve of his hips in high relief, the slant of his shoulders as he shrugged his schoolbag closer effortlessly enticing. 

So close. So close. It grinned. 

“Shush” went the leaves as it crawled, barely swaying as he passed by. “Shush shush.” Like a cry. Perhaps for help? Perhaps a warning. 

The boy was closer now. It could almost taste him. If it just reached a hand out…

 

Light Yagami was late getting home. Of course, the term “late” itself implied that he had definitively decided to go home, but he was late for his usual arrival nonetheless. 

His fingers splayed out across the strap of his bag, drumming tightly. Suddenly, the long road stretching in front of him seemed infinitely less inviting. 

“The park would be a nice detour.” He murmured to himself (wincing only softly at the highness of his voice), and turned, absentmindedly tugging at the hem of his school uniform skirt. The late autumn air brushing against his legs left them awfully chilled. 

Dead grass crunched under his feet as he entered the park. It seemed awfully empty, for the time of day. Only the sun, bloody orange and hanging limply in the sky, was there to keep him company. 

Until, halfway through his walk (which he had begun to regret), a man stepped across his path. 

Light started. There were no trees near where the man had appeared, and besides the stone bench sitting solemnly on the left of the path, which the man would have had to have been crouching behind to remain unseen, there were no other landmarks. An ill feeling settled in Light’s stomach. 

As the silence stretched on between them, the man smiled. He was quite pleasant to look at, Light realized; his suit was dark grey and pressed like a businessman, and although his dark brown hair hung wildly around his face, there remained a definitively handsome cast to it (even if his eyes seemed rather sunken). 

“Hello.” The man said quietly, when it had become clear that neither he nor Light would move. “What are you doing here out all alone? Won't your mother be worried?”

“It's a public park; I should ask you the same question.” Light raised his eyebrow. 

“I work over there. I'm walking home.” A lone, pale finger raised to point at one of the buildings rising into the skyline of the financial district. 

“Oh? Well, so am I. Walking home, I mean.” Light flashed the man a smile; he could at least pretend to be friendly. 

“All alone? Don't little schoolboys like you walk with their friends?” The man returned the smile lopsidedly. 

“I-How did you know I was a boy?” Light's eyes narrowed. 

“Because you are. Besides, do you really think no one would notice, with you wearing a pin like that?” Uncomfortably, the man tapped the heart-shaped pin on Light's jacket.

“I- fine. Who are you, anyways? And how do you know what it means?” Light asked. 

“You can call me Rue. Or Ryuzaki-san, if you must. And as for the pin, not everyone is as… unsatisfactory as your family must be.” 

Light flinched at the mention of his family; Ryuzaki was right, of course, but he didn't like the stranger poking at his family’s pride. “Well, Ryuzaki-san, you ask a lot of questions for a creepy old man. Aren't ‘schoolboys’ not supposed to talk to strangers?”

Ryuzaki’s lips twitched. “Obviously not, since you're talking to me.”

“Whatever. I need to go home.”

“Do you need an escort? It's getting late for you to be out, and there are much worse people who could happen across you.” His face had softened somewhat, into something sympathetic. 

“And we could talk about my pin?” For a brief moment, Light considered the offer. No one that he spoke to actually knew about him, and even the chance to talk about it with a stranger tempted him. 

“Yes, we can talk about your pin.” Ryuzaki smiled again. 

“I think I'll have to say ‘No thank you’. Ryuzaki-san is a stranger, if a charming one.”

“Of course. May I give you my business card then?”

Light blinked. “So I can call you?”

“I always like to meet new people, Light.” Ryuzaki pressed the card into Light's grasp, Light momentarily startled enough by the coldness in Ryuzaki's flesh to remember that he had never told the man his name. 

As Light opened his mouth to question him, Light realized the man had already turned away. It seemed a silly thought now (he had probably just forgotten telling him), and he'd rather not raise a fuss about it. So Light walked forward, into the skyline


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are you liking the story so far?

“Hello again, stranger.” Ryuzaki waved from down the path at Light. “I see you've brought a friend!”

Light snorted. “We go this way everyday; it's not because of you.” He had checked out Ryuzaki earlier (looked up his place in the company he claimed to work for), and he had seemed to be telling the truth. Why Light would think otherwise, he chose not to focus on. 

“Who’re you talking to?” Yamamoto asked, catching up to Light. His eyes narrowed at Ryuzaki. 

“Ryuzaki-san.” The man proffered his hand. He was still wearing the same dark suit as the day before. “And you?”

“Yamamoto-san.” Reluctantly, Yamamoto took it. 

“I met him yesterday.” Light supplied. “He was walking home, too.”

Ryuzaki nodded. “We talked. I think we made a connection.”

“Did you now?” Yamamoto’s arm somehow clasped itself around Light’s shoulder. Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. 

“Yes. And I was looking forward to seeing the stranger again today.” A smile lit Ryuzaki's face. 

“So was I.” Light smiled back. 

“Don't you know not to talk to strange men, Tsuki-chan?” Yamamoto huffed. His arm still hung heavy and smothering around Light. 

“No. Please tell me more, Yamamoto-sama.” 

“Don't be a grouch.” A pout crossed Yamamoto’s face. 

“No.” 

“Whatever. I'm gonna go; if you're not back in half an hour I'll tell your mom that the creepy man kidnapped you.” Yamamoto leaned in for a goodbye kiss (which Light deftly avoided), before leaving. 

“Little does he know, the only creepy man here is him.” Ryuzaki snorted. 

“Yeah. Something like that.” 

“Does he do that to you often? Try to touch you.” The same caring look from before had made its way onto Ryuzaki’s face. 

“... Yeah. But mostly I can ignore it. He's just annoying, is all.” Light’s eyes trained on the yellowed grass under him, counting the strands. 

“You don't have to.” Ryuzaki leaned in conspiratorially. “I can beat him up, if you want.”

Light hacked in laughter. “Isn't that illegal, Ryuzaki-san?”

“Only if I get caught.” 

“You sound so sure of yourself.” Light smirked. 

“That is because I am ‘so sure of myself’.”

“So… are we going to talk about my pin?”

“What do you want to talk about it?” Ryuzaki asked. 

“Are you, um, trans too?” Light tried not to let too much hope enter his voice. 

“No. But I do know a few things about people like you.” Ryuzaki used the same, gentle smile as before. 

“Can you tell me then?” 

“Hmm… Tomorrow, I think. Tell your ‘friend’ that you need to stay after or something like that, and meet me by the bench. After all, didn't he promise to tell your mother if you're not home soon?” Ryuzaki flicked Light’s nose. 

“... Fine, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Oh, you will.”

\------------

Cold air pushed against Light, making him clutch his jacket closer. Yamamoto had taken a few minutes to convince him to leave Light behind, much to Light’s annoyance, but he had begrudgingly left. Still, Light found himself regretting the decision; he had only brought a light jacket, and the wind had picked up since his normal leaving time. 

“Are you alright?” The concerned voice twisted in the air. 

“Just cold, Ryuzaki.”

“Ah.” The man frowned. “I think I may have just the thing for you.” From inside his suit jacket pocket, he pulled out a folded black blanket. “It was supposed to be for if you wanted to sit on the bench, since you only wear a skirt.”

“That's very thoughtful of you!” Light made his way over to Ryuzaki. Almost eagerly, he bundled the blanket around Light. 

“Shall we sit or walk?” Ryuzaki's hand squeezed his own. 

“Walk, I think. It's too cold to stay still.”

Nodding, Ryuzaki led them to the path, his finger continually tracing over Light’s palm. 

“So… what did you want to ask me, Light-kun?”

Light flushed at the “kun”. “There are others like me, right? Other trans people?”

“Yes. Lots of them, in fact! They usually form their own communities, you see. So they can be safe.” 

“Oh. Do you think they would like me?”

“Why ever not?” Ryuzaki’s eyes had narrowed. 

“I don't look like a boy. Or act like a boy, really. And-”

“They'd understand, Light. Anyone would. You can't help it if your parents suppress you.” The hand holding his had somehow made its way around Light’s shoulder. Light welcomed it. 

“Thanks.” He let himself lean against Ryuzaki for a long moment. 

As Light rested, his eyes fully took in their surroundings. They were in the park still, but farther than Light had ever went on his daily walks home. The underbrush seemed to claw at the dirt beneath it, gnarled hands lying in wait. 

A dark shape lay in the distance. Light squinted, and a shack came into view. 

“Look! There's a building there. Do you think anyone lives in it?” Light nudged Ryuzaki. 

“Oh? I heard a ghost does.” Fingers deftly pinched Light’s side. 

A grin crossed Light’s face. “Want to check it out?”

“Ha. Isn't your Mother waiting for you?” Something gleamed in Ryuzaki’s eyes as he looked at Light. Light pushed it away. 

“Yeah. She'll probably be worrying about me, too…”

“That's no fun. Say… Maybe we should have a picnic here!”

“I don't think my mom would enjoy me being gone that long.” Light frowned. 

“Of course. Saturday, maybe? Tell her you'll be at the library (and make sure the Yamamoto brat doesn't tag along).” 

Light raised an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting I lie to my mother?” He let his tongue stick out to show he was teasing. 

“Of course not. Just bend the truth a little.” 

Light snorted. “Fine. I'll go to the park with you for a picnic.”

Ryuzaki grinned. “I can't wait.” His arm tightened ever so slightly around Light before letting go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!

The bag in Light’s hand swung heavily with each step. Each step that was dangerously close to what Light would have labeled as a “prance”. 

He had been looking forward to Saturday all week. Sure, he had been able to exchange a few words with Rue on his trips back to his house, but each encounter felt all too fleeting. They had only ever been able to scratch the surface during that time. 

Absentmindedly, Light tugged at his shirt collar. It was stiffer than what he usually wore, scraping uncomfortably against his neck. But, Light liked it; along with the pressed (in secret, of course) khaki pants and the slightly over-large sweater he wore, it disguised his figure enough to let him pass. The fact that he looked decidedly handsome in the clothes also did not hurt. 

The large front entrance of Rue’s office building loomed over him. Rue had told Light to meet him at the park in an hour, but Light had decided to give the man a surprise. A small smile crossed his face at the surprised-but-pleased look that was sure to cover Rue’s when he saw him. 

As Light made his way to the front desk, he steeled his hand on the basket. He needed to act calm, if he wanted to continue passing. “Excuse me, Ma’am? May you put me in contact with Ryuzaki-sama? Tell him it's his friend Light that's here to see him, if that isn't too much trouble.”

The secretary stared at him for a long moment before frowning. “Who?”

Something sunk in Light’s gut. “Rue Ryuzaki? He works here. It says so on your site.” 

The woman’s eyes narrowed. “I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I don't know of any ‘Rue Ryuzaki’ here.”

Light flinched. “I- I had a business card for him and everything!” He suddenly regretted leaving it tucked away under his pillow in his room. 

The secretary blinked. “Why don't you find this friend yourself and ask him?” Before Light could ask again, she had turned back to her computer. 

Light felt ill. Distraught. He needed to talk to Rue. 

The walk to the park took only ten minutes. He wished it took longer. 

“Light?” The single word was enough for Light to falter. Maybe he'd been mistaken? Surely Rue wouldn't have lied… the earnest expression on his face divulged that much. 

“You're early, Rue.” Light said softly. 

“And you're coming from the wrong way.”

“Thought I'd surprise you at your office…” He twisted the bag in his hands limply. 

“That's very kind of you, Light. But why do you look so… distraught?” Something like worry had crossed Rue’s face, barely concealed. 

“The secretary said you didn't work there.” When he said it out loud, it all seemed so silly. Like he was being paranoid. 

Rue went quiet. “And that scared you? You thought I wasn't telling the truth about who I was?” 

Eyes trained against the ground, Light nodded. 

“I'm sorry I scared you, Light. Tell me, what building did you go into?”

“N-number 179, like on your card!”

A barking laugh left Rue, and Light’s eyes snapped upward. “That's the one across from me, sweetie.” Rue’s fingers had tended against the dirt. 

“O-oh.” Light again looked at his feet. 

“Come here.” Rue patted his lap in emphasis. “So you can see that I'm not so scary at all.”

Red bloomed across Light’s face. “Um, isn't that a little inappropriate?”

“Only if you make it.”

Tentatively, Light seated himself in his lap. Rue’s arms reached out to stead him, and with a soft “oof” he collided into his chest. Light breathed in, relishing the soft scent of strawberry mixed with something strangely earthy. 

The hand running down his back felt awfully cool. “Are you cold, Rue? Because I can lend you my sweater-”

“I'm fine; I just suffer from poor circulation.”

A small smile crossed Light’s face. “I can help with that.” Before Rue could protest, he had his rather large hand in his own. Gently, Light rubbed his hands against the palm, before blowing air from his mouth onto it. “Better?”

Rue looked stricken. “Very.”

“Do you want to eat now? I made you jam tarts, like the ones you said you liked. Well, I tried, at least.” Light hadn't exactly had a smooth experience in the kitchen. 

“That sounds delightful. I only brought you sushi.” Rue’s hand deftly opened the box beside himself, pulling out a large tray of said food. “I do hope it's enough.”

Rue brought a piece to Light's mouth. “Open up, Light-kun!”

Hesitantly, Light let him push the sushi inside. When he swallowed, he turned a reproachful eye to the man grinning above him. “I'm not a child.”

“But you still let me.” The sharp pinch of fingers waggling his cheek sent something like a spark through Light.

Slowly, Rue fed him over half of the sushi on the platter. Even when Light somewhat grumpily pushed the hand away, Rue continued. “I don't want to see you wasting away, Light.” He murmured into his ear every time Light refused. Between each bite of sushi, Rue coaxed sips of sweet tea down his throat. 

Once Rue had let Light stop eating, Light slumped further against him. He quite liked the gentle ministrations of Rue’s hand against his back and side, and the soft weight of his chin resting on his head. He even enjoyed the hand that had crept underneath his shirt to massage his stomach. 

As his eyes fluttered, somehow so much heavier than they were a little while ago, he turned deeper into Rue. It felt so peaceful, so safe, to be so close to him. 

With a small jolt, Light realized he was moving. 

“Where going?” He slurred, eyes blinking blearily at the open stretches that now melted into thick underbrush. He quite disliked his new position in Rue’s arms. 

“Shush Light. Won't it be nice to sleep?” Rue cooed. Cold lips kissed Light’s ear. 

Sleep sounded nice. Very nice. 

Light couldn't fight it any longer. As he succumbed to unconsciousness, he saw the outline of a dark shack swim into view


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some porn. Uhh, please comment?

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Light groaned. The first thing he noticed was the hand on his side. It was a nice hand, sure, that stroked up and down him softly. But it felt wrong. Too cold. Too big. 

The next thing he noticed were his clothes. He wore pajamas, soft, button up dark blue ones with little yellow moons. They were his size, too. His legs shifted, and he realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. 

Something flashed in the corner of his eye. Dark hair. Dark eyes. “R-Rue?” He croaked. 

Light tried to push himself up in bed, to brace his arms against the mattress as memories flashed in his head. Stiff clothes. Being fed. Trees. The shack. 

“Why aren't we in the park, Rue?” Light felt the words clot his mouth. 

“Oh?” Rue looked down at him for one long moment. “I… Because I wanted you here. With me.”  
His voice was soft, like when he wastrying to be caring. Light felt like puking. 

“Let me go.” 

“No.” Rue’s eyes hardened. “I've waited too long to have you here.”

Light froze. “We've known each other for a week. Just. A. Week.” Reflexively, his legs drew into himself. 

“Haha. You've known me for a week. That is correct. But I have known you for far longer.” A feral grin spread across his face. It seemed too wide, like it would tear it apart. “Just look around us and see for yourself.”

Light looked. All around them, unnoticeable in his uneasiness earlier, lay relics from Light’s childhood. They were small things, more like trinkets, really, such as the old stuffed fox his mother had tossed out after the leg had been ripped off, or Light’s old water bottle, decorated with spangles and labeled “TSUKI” in thick, sparkling letters. He had “lost” the bottle when he was 7. 

“Why.” The word barely left his mouth, but Rue still understood. 

“Because I love you.”

“You're wrong. You don't know me. You're just a sick freak and a pervert, with nothing better to do than to stalk-”

“Hush Light. You're upset. Stop talking before you say something you'll regret.” To Light’s anger, Rue hardly seemed affected. 

“What- Fucking ever. I need to piss. Where's the bathroom?”

“We don't have indoor plumbing here. But I do have some newspapers that you can use!”

Light remained still in horror as Rue pointed to a pile of newspapers on the floor. 

“Don't be shy, Light. There is nothing to be ashamed of here.” He patted the papers in emphasis. 

Light rose from the bed. The newspapers seemed to glare up at him forebodingly. “Can I please have some privacy?” He whispered. 

“No. I want to watch.”

Shakily, Light tugged down his pajama bottoms before deciding to kick them off entirely. It wasn't like Rue hadn't already seen everything, and he half expected the man to make him go naked if he stained the bottoms. 

For a long moment, Light squatted over the newspapers. Steeling himself, he pushed. Nothing came out. 

“You're having trouble. Let me help.” Before Light could protest, deft fingers massaged his stomach. “Good boy, Light. Pee for me. Pee for Daddy.” 

Red splashed Light’s face. “D-Daddy?”

“You like it.” Rue chuckled into his ear. One long finger swabbed along his folds, coming back damp with a thick liquid. “It makes you wet.” 

“Fuck. You.”

“Later.” Rue kissed his head, hand pressing hard into his bladder until hot piss splattered against the newspapers underneath him. The other moved to stroke along his folds, gently tugging at Light’s pubic hairs as he whimpered. “Your hair’s so soft here… I've waited so long to touch it…” The words seemed to be more for himself than for Light. 

When the stream stopped, Rue rubbed him dry with a washcloth. “Does your boy part feel better now?”

Light didn't dignify that with an answer. “I'm hungry, ‘Daddy’. Feed me.” 

“Brat!” A sharp pinch pricked his bottom. “It's ‘please feed me’.” Rue immediately moved to rub away the sting where he had pinched. “But I suppose Daddy can forgive you…”

Rue led him over to a rickety folding table. There was only one chair, and Light seated himself in it. Before him lay the jam tarts he had made, still wrapped in their protective casing. “I don't have much in the way of food here, but I think they're still good.” 

Light grabbed one, stuffing it in his mouth. Rue watched placidly. 

“Is it even your real name?”

“What?” 

“Rue. Because you lied about working at that building. So it stands to reason you lied about this.”

The man nodded to himself. “Fair enough. You could call me Beyond, if you wanted. Beyond Birthday. But really, I prefer Daddy.” The grin was back, wider than before. 

Light looked away. 

When half of the tin was gone, Light slumped back. 

“Tired?” Beyond frowned in concern. 

“Annoyed.”

“Ha. Why don't you sit on my lap, sweetie?” Light knew Beyond wasn't asking. 

Stiffly, he hopped on, grunting when Beyond pulled him close. “I want to help you with your little problem from earlier.” Before Light could fully comprehend what Beyond meant, the man’s large fingers had already wormed their way into his shirt. They cupped his left breast idly, massaging the skin in circles that lead closer and closer to his nipple. 

Ice pooled in Light’s veins, and despite the urge to scream boiling inside of him, nothing came out. 

“Daddy’s going to make you feel so good, ok? Daddy’s gonna make it all better.” Two chilled finger pads pinched at and stretched Light’s nipple, and he groaned. 

The other hand opened Light’s shirt. Light buried his face in Beyond as his chest spilled out. “Your skin is so perfect here… So smooth…” Beyond weighed one of Light’s breasts in the palm of his hand. “Such a beautiful boy. My beautiful boy.”

Traitorous slick pooled in Light’s thighs as Beyond toyed with him. One finger disappeared inside his pants before Beyond made a satisfied hum. “I think I've gotten you started quite well. Don't you?”

Beyond hoisted him in the air. He placed Light on the mattress, pulling down his pajama bottoms. 

“Now, I'm going to suck on your clitoris and finger your vagina until you're ready to be entered. I want you to relax.”

Light shivered in fear, the only movement he could manage. Strong hands held him down. Small, tender kisses trailed his thighs, ending in a single kiss to his front opening.

A cold, wet tongue lapped at his front entrance. Long, languid strokes teased him, parting his folds and swirling expertly around his clit. Beyond even used what must have been teeth to ghost over him. 

Light clutched the bed sheet tightly. Cum mixed with spit had already dribbled down to pool beneath his thighs. “Please Daddy. More!” He hated himself for saying it. For moaning. 

Beyond spread his legs wider, one horribly cold, bony finger inserting itself inside of him. When it met little resistance, he added another. Light clenched hard around the intrusions, writhing in place. 

“Such a good boy.” Beyond growled, scissoring the fingers. Light howled at the burn, pushing down hard against them as the tongue resumed sucking his clit. Somehow, Light’s legs were around Beyond’s neck and locked tight as wave after wave rolled over him until his cunt was a sticky, aching mess. 

Light slumped as it finished. Until the head of something large poked at him. “I thought we were finished!”

“Oh, no. I just wanted you to cum, so I'd have enough lubrication to fit in without hurting you.” He patted Light’s thigh. 

A squeal left Light as the large blunt thing pushed in. Pain rocked him as Beyond kept pushing. He had never felt something so big or cold in his life!

“Tell Daddy when he can move, ok? Just tell him when it's comfy for you.” The same hand pressed a soothing pattern into his arm as Beyond waited, buried to the hilt inside of him. 

“N-now Daddy. Please be quick so I can get it over with!”

Beyond pulled out slowly before slamming in again. Light wailed. Soon, the man slipped into a rythm, timing each thrust with a flick to Light’s throbbing clit. 

Something like heat was building up inside of Light, like before. Fervently, Light thrust back against Beyond, moaning and wailing as he hit just the right spot and-

Somehow, as Light clenched and shuddered around Beyond, Beyond himself released a cold, sticky fluid inside of him. 

Slumping against the mattress, Beyond pulled Light to his chest. His cock still nestled deep in Light’s cunt.

A hand petted at Light's hair in a not entirely horrible fashion, and Light realized he felt exhausted. 

“Just close your eyes, baby. Sleep.” Beyond murmured. 

Sleep sounded nice. 

Closing his eyes as tight as he could manage, Light let himself drift off


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps everything up! My first completed multi chapter fic :)

When Light next awoke, Beyond was gone. He was nowhere in the shack. Nowhere outside, either, from what he could spy through the barred windows. 

The door was locked, of course. Bolted shut. Because Beyond had to be damn sure Light couldn't escape if he was going to leave him alone. 

Or maybe… A sickening feeling crawled in Light’s stomach, and he glanced around, searching for a hint of hidden eyes watching him. Testing him. 

“I'm being paranoid. He left to get food or something.” The sound of his own voice helped to ground Light, as well as the comforting weight of his arms clutched around his chest. 

Despite the clutter of the room, it seemed depressingly empty of anything useful. Only broken, cast-aside toys stared up at him. 

Light tapped his foot against the cracked wood floor. First, he needed to find his clothes, his real clothes. It was a long shot, but he had left his phone in his pants pocket. If he had service here. 

There were two rooms in the shack; the main room where the mattress was, and a smaller room leading to a supply closet. 

Awkwardly picking his way over the debris, Light made it to the closet. A rusty lock, long worn away, swung sadly from the handle. Light easily pushed the door aside. 

Inside were stacks and stacks of clothes. His old clothes, ones that he had long outgrown, and some recently. In the center of the top shelf, in almost a place of honor, lay a pile of Light’s old panties. 

A wave of illness surged in Light’s stomach. Most were covered in dried blood, obvious victims of his period, and a few others bore dark yellow stains. But one pair stood out. 

Dark pink with lace trim. Light remembered it vividly. Only a few weeks ago, his mother had given it to him as a gift. Just a day later, it had disappeared. Light hadn't cared at the time (he had planned to lose it before its timely disappearance), but now… the thought of Rue, of Beyond, creeping in so close to him as he had slept? Light knew he would never sleep in that room again. 

Pushing forward, Light dug through the pile. The clothes seemed endless, just a wave of solid cloth against his fingers. 

His nails caught against the familiar starched fabric of his shirt. Half-frantically pulling at the fabric, he grabbed at the pants beneath. 

A small bulge was in the left pocket, and Light sighed in relief. 

He pulled out the phone, almost dropping it twice before he swiped at the emergency call button and dialed “119”. 

One beat of silence rang as he waited for the operator to pick up. 

“Hello-”

“My name is Tsuki Yagami. I've been kidnapped. He's holding me in the park, in a shack that's in the southeast quadrant right next to the stream. P-please come quickly I don't know when he’ll be back!” He shut the phone off, and stuffed it back in his pocket. He didn't want to tip Beyond off that anyone was coming. 

But… He needed to hear his family. Sachiko and Sayu would be home, at least, and he needed to talk to them. 

Shakily, Light punched in the numbers, his foot going “tap tap tap” as his throat clogged. 

No answer. 

He tried again. 

And again. 

And aga-

“Do you really think they're going to pick up?”

Every muscle in Light’s body clenched as Beyond’s hand encircled his shoulder. 

“H-how did you-”

“It's my house, Light. And I can be quite quiet. Now, it's obvious that you're excited, so why don't you lie down on the bed while Daddy feeds yo-”

“I called the police. You can't run from them.” Some mobility had returned to Light, and the veins in his wrist stood stark against his skin. 

“Oh?” Beyond’s face tightened for a fraction of a second. “We'll see.” 

A long moment passed before someone knocked on the door.

“Tsuki? Are you in there?”

“Y-yeah! He's in here too so please hurry!” He had to clear his throat twice before anything legible left him. 

A loud grunt came from outside, before the door slammed open. 

“Tsuki?” Three other men stood beside the speaking officer. 

“Matsuda!” Light was still beside the strangely calm Beyond. 

“Where's the kidnapped, Tsuki-chan? You said he was here?” 

“H-he is! Right beside me!” Light shakily pointed. Dread pooled deep in his stomach. 

“Honey… there's no one there.”

“B-b-b-b-but…” Slowly, Light turned. Beyond still stood beside him, but he looked.. different. His grin, before too wide, now stretched past his face. Too-sharp teeth glinted in the half-light. 

“How are they going to catch me, Light?”

Light screamed. 

The next thing he knew, Light was bundled in a blanket, being carried out of the shack in Matsuda’s arms. “It's going to be ok Tsuki. We’re going to keep you safe.” Light didn't believe them. 

As Light looked back at the shack receding into the distance, he saw Beyond waving to him. His teeth were still in the same jagged smile as before.


End file.
